


The Cruelest Thing You Could Have Done

by Stuckin2018



Category: Sam and Colby, The trap house, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake Character Death, Guns, Hurt Colby Brock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Colby Brock, Protective Sam Golbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckin2018/pseuds/Stuckin2018
Summary: So I haven't written in a hot minute, so I'm going to do a couple different ways the awful prank Colby pulled on Sam could have gone down. I'm replacing the other person in the video with Brennan, simply because of how triggering that person and his actions could be for some readers. Anyways, my story doesn't include Sam's relationship with Kat (I respect their relationship, and this is a work of fiction).As for the video this is based on, watch at your own risk. Any and all trigger warnings will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter, I will try to get as many as I can think of. If I miss one please leave a comment and I will fix it ASAP!
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Devyn Lundy/Corey Scherer
Kudos: 17





	The Cruelest Thing You Could Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya’ll! So this chapter is going to be the most accurate to the original video as it gets. I’m taking creative liberty at the end <3 Anyway, if you’d like to, leave some ideas in the comments. Feedback and encouragement keep me going  
> TW: Kidnapping, mentions of guns, mentions of death, fake character death, severe character distress, fainting

“Shit dude, something’s wrong with the car”.  
Sam sighed, looking up from the directions on his phone. This is really where the car chose to give them shit? In the middle of a creepy ass alley, on their way to an important meeting. That was just the day he was having. “Seriously, can you go see what’s wrong, we’re going to be so late,” he huffed at Colby.

“Yeah yeah, no need to get shitty”. Colby popped the hood of his car and got out. He felt his stomach churn a little as he popped the hood all the way up. This prank could go seriously wrong if Sam did one thing wrong. He just kind of stared at the engine for a second. “Sam, can you come look at this?” He heard Sam set his phone down and get out of the car. Okay step one good, Sam is out of the car.

“Dude, I told you we should have taken my car”. He leaned over, looking at the engine. “Dude what am I even looking at everything is fine”. Before Sam could look up, there was a bag over his head and he was dragged to the ground. He could hear Colby screaming his name and getting further away. Sam kicked and squirming against their hands, but it was useless, he was soon tossed in what he could only assume was a trunk as Colby’s started and drove off.

The trunk was hot and Sam couldn’t breath in the bag. His hands were taped, so he couldn’t reach around for the trunk release. He was trying his best to stay calm but he couldn't stop the tears that were rushing down his face. He kicked whatever surface his feet could find, shouting Colby’s name. Where did they have Colby? Was he in a different car? There was a hard break, and Sam slammed into the side of the trunk. What Sam didn’t know is that Colby was sitting up front, with Brennen in the front seat. He was quietly telling Brennen off for hitting the breaks so hard. “You’re going to hurt him, Jesus, we’re only scaring him”. 

“Oh come on he’s fine, he probably realized it was a prank already”. Brennen pulled into the parking garage they had found earlier that was practically empty, especially at the top. In the trunk Sam was curled up in a ball, trying to break the duct tape with his legs. Unsuccessfully, but he was trying. He couldn’t let these people take him wherever they were going, he had to save Colby. He froze when he felt the car stop, and shift into park. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, and the tears came harder now. Two doors opened, and slammed closed, and the trunk filled with cool air as it was opened. 

Before he could beg or plead his case, he was lifted out of the car and set on what felt like a chair. “Please don’t, please you have the wrong person please just let me go”. The people didn’t speak as they tore the duct tape off and reattached his arms and legs to the chair. He yanked against the tape, getting nowhere fast. Outside of the bag, Colby let Brennen drag him towards Sam, his face now covered in tape and a bag. He was lifted to his knees, and Brennen tapped his shoulder, letting him know they were starting.

Brennen walked over to Sam, and ripped the bag off. He faltered seeing Sam’s face. He was sobbing and thrashing against the tape. “Who are you, please, please you’ve got the wrong guy, where’s Colby please”. Brennen pulled a fake gun from his pocket, pointing at Sam, who fell into silent sobs. Brennen walked over to Colby, keeping Sam’s attention, and lifted up Colby’s hood. 

Until this point Colby was almost laughing, but his whole face dropped in almost terror seeing Sam’s face. Sam wasn’t okay, this hard gone too far. Before he could stop it Brennen had the bag back over his head. Colby was shaking his head, trying to get Brennen to notice that he needed to stop. “Please you’ve got the wrong guy, we’re just kids”. Brennen put the gun to Colby’s head. “Please he’s all I have!’ 

There was a fake bang and Sam turned his head away, sobbing as Colby’s body dropped to the ground. Then Sam went limp in the chair. Brennen immediately freaked out, pulling his own mask off and dropping the fake gun. “Oh fuck, Colby Colby, I think he just passed out”. Colby practically jumped up, pulling the bag and tape off his face. He ran to the chair Sam was taped to, yanking the tape off his arms and legs. “Brennen, help me lay him on the ground,” Colby ordered. The two boys put him on the concrete, stuffing the mask under his head. 

“Sam, Sam, come on brother, wake up”, Colby practically yelled, shaking him. Sam’s head rolled to the side, but he didn’t respond. “Brennen what the fuck do I do?”  
Brennen knelt on the other side of Sam, tapping his face, trying to get any response out of him. Sam made a noise of discomfort and his eyes fluttered a little. Colby shook him again. “Sam, hey Sam can you hear me”.

Sam’s vision was blurry, and his head hurt when he started to come to. He heard Colby’s voice. Colby, no Colby was dead, he saw him die. Sam came to the very quick conclusion he was dying. Nothing hurt though, was he already dead. It was so cold to be dead. He couldn’t open his eyes no matter how hard he tried. He was dead anyways, he didn’t need to open his eyes right away, Colby could wait a little longer right? He started slipping back into darkness again before he felt stinging pain in his face. Sam’s hand flew to his face, and he forced open his eyes. Through the blurriness, he saw Colby’s face and Brennens. Colby wasn’t bleeding or on the ground, where was Sam, what happened. 

“Oh my god, Sam, hey hey, hold still, don’t move okay, you passed out”, Colby's voice was shaking harder than his hands. His hands brushed through Sam’s hair , checking his head for any lumps. “C-Colby, where, the gun, you’re d-dead”. Colby’s heart hurt so bad he almost grabbed his chest when he heard how broken Sam’s voice was. “Sam hey Colby’s okay, it was a prank, we’re so sorry”. Sam’s face switched from fear to confusion, to hurt. Colby didn’t know what to say, he just pulled Sam into his arms, letting him scream into Colby’s chest. 

“How could you do that, how could you do this, I thought you were dead,” Sam’s voice cracked with almost every word. Colby just shook his head apologizing to his friend. “Colby, we need to get him in the car, we can’t sit here all night”. With Sam still sobbing into his shoulder, Colby stood up. He was holding most of Sam’s weight, and guided him towards the car. 

He sat Sam on the edge of the seat, finally looking him in the face. “Sam, I’m so sorry I was trying to stop the prank, I thought you would realize it was a prank. I'm so sorry.” Sam tried his best to compose himself, looking at Colby. “If you ever do something like that again, I will actually kill you.” Colby didn’t answer, he just hugged his best friend. He held him the whole way home, and through the rest of the night, repeating his promise of never again.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed the end i'm sorry but i hit a wall trying to be creative, might rewrite this chapter later. Anyways luv u


End file.
